It slipped my mind
by upturned-octipii
Summary: My version of what happened in the episode aired 31/12/15. Just a one shot I think! Bad title I know, sorry! Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't believe she had forgotten. It had completely slipped her mind, her brains filled with many other thoughts and worried. Sighing she sealed the envelope with the card in and walked out her flat door heading to the bistro. She felt awful – the worst fiancé ever, the one date she should if remembered she didn't.

Walking into the bistro, she met him standing at the bar. She half smiled and handed him the card.

"I'm sorry.." She whispered an apologetic smile stretching across her face. "I promise I will take you out and get you something. Something you really want." She continued, her hand reaching out to hold his. He smiled too and laughed a little when he saw the card but she could see past it and could sense the upset she had caused him. It broke her heart. And then Leanne came, she laughed as she saw the card all the while shaking her head. She couldn't of felt more humiliated, she knew that card wasn't right.

Walking out the bistro she headed back to her flat. Everywhere she looked she was reminded of Nick, his blazer draped across the back of her sofa or his coffee cup still sitting unwashed by the sink. It bought tears to her eyes, what if he never forgave her.

Taking a seat upon the couch, she closed her tired eyes. It had been weeks since she had slept fully throughout the night. She blamed it on the stress she was feeling, whether that be work or more recently Johnny. She didn't think it could possibly be anything else..

* * *

She awoke startled from yet another nightmare. This one again about Nick. He ran off with Leanne, pretty mild compared to others, still it created feelings of fear deep inside her. Standing up she walked into the bathroom despite the hunger pains brewing in her stomach. She needed to shower. Removing her clothes, she sighed noticing how her once slim figure was turning chubby and unlady like. She didn't weigh herself though, she couldn't bear to see the drastic change in numbers.

* * *

Zipping her jacket up, she once again stepped out her flat. The new year was fast approaching, not that she felt like celebrating much. The night was cold and dark, it caused her to shiver as she walked in the direction of the Bistro.

Walking into the small restaurant she was greeted with many happy smiles from the friends and family she had. Nick was there too and smiled as he saw her, she smiled back but then left him to it.

For the remaining hours she spent of time chatting amongst those she liked and some she didn't. And then the time came. She found Nick and despite his slight reluctance at first she took ahold of his hand and they counted down together. Midnight came and he surprised her, when he leant in to place a soft kiss against her lips, maybe it wasn't so bad. Still she wanted to go. She felt tired and uncomfortable and Johnny kept glancing over at her.

"Look I'm going to go, I just want to be on my own for a few hours." She spoke sadly and heard Nick sigh. She wasn't trying to annoy him, she just didn't feel like partying especially after earlier.

She ended up in much the same position as earlier, only this time she was wide awake. She worried about the future what with Johnny being her new found farther. She worried about her relationship with Nick - Leanne's snide comments about her record of hurting people on constant replay in her head. It made her feel worthless, like people really would be better off without her. She then wondered why her mother decided to continue on with her pregnancy and give birth to the daughter she then grew to hate, she then wondered why Johnny didn't do anything, he could of really changed her life back then. She then began to worry again, she wondered if her life was destined to be the same as her own mum, she certainly had inherited the alcoholic gene. She feared she would grow to hate her future child and Nick would leave, just like any other man. And once again the day, she felt the cold trickle of tears slide down her cheeks. She moved her hands to her slightly enlarged belly and smiled her previous thoughts and upset gone.

" _Hello kidda, it's your mummy_.."


	2. Chapter 2

Nick was ecstatic. He sprang from the sofa and held her – the tightest he ever had before.

"This is amazing baby." He mumbled against her soft hair, the smell of her favourite shampoo playing games with him as the scent travelled up his nose. "It's fantastic.." He whispered lifting a hand to wipe his few tears away.

"You're not crying are ya Tilsley?" She shifted her head to look at him, smiling as she saw his cheeks dampened by the trail of his tears. "You're softer a teddy bear y'know. But it's fine you can be my teddy bear, my Nicky bear." She smiled again, a heat-melting giggle sounding from deep inside her as she watched him try and ease his crying.

"I just can't believe it." He laughed a little, it still didn't seem real. "It hasn't ever crossed my mind. I know you've been feeling off these past few days, but Carla I would never of expected this!" He smiled holding her tightly in his arms. She smiled to and leaned into kiss him gently. "I wasn't aware you were wanting to try for one."

"This isn't planned silly, it's the fault of those condoms ya buy. Tickletastic yes they certainly were, protectiontastic unfortunately no."

"Oh the condoms, is that who we're blaming." He raised his eyebrows, his hands dropping to her bum which he ever so gently slapped. "I didn't see you throwing a fit at the time. You were over the moon when I mentioned they were strawberry tasting, maximum pleasure, real feel."

"Hmm that was another thing, they were most definitely not strawberry tasting."

"Ohh I remember." He teased, pulling her in between his legs. "So go on, how long have I got to start drastically saving? I expect you'll be wanting designer baby everything."

She giggled twisting in his legs awkwardly. "C'mon, I want to show you." She said pulling his hand towards the bedroom.

"Should I be worried?" He asked, his hand covering his eyes as she led him to their room.

"Well it depends what you mean by worried. Look." She commanded. Nick moved his had so he could see again. They were stood in front of Carla's wall length mirror, her top was lifted up, showing the gentle rise of a baby bump.

"Shit.." He mumbled, gazing at what he saw. He gently moved his hand from hers to the slightly large bump of their baby, he felt his tears start to form again.

"It's four months.." She turned to look at him. "You're not annoyed are ya?" Her hand reached to his neck, where she tugged lightly on the ends of his short hair.

"No, no not annoyed, just shocked. Shocked in myself for not noticing sooner."

"Mmm don't say that, if I didn't know how were you too?" She turned her head further, leaning up to kiss him.

"So you've not known for long ey?" He asked, bowing his head to return the kiss. "Come sit down, we'll talk about this properly." He asked indicting to the bed just a few feet away.

"Nah only a few days." She replied shuffling along the bed to be beside him. "At first I thought it was stress and that was why things weren't working as they should be.." Nick nodded and held her tightly. "And then I started putting on a tone of wait, really quickly. And then there was the morning sickness and the really really weird cravings for jam on crumpets. I don't even like crumpets." Nick laughed, planting another kiss upon her head.

"You haven't been that sick 'ave yah" He exclaimed, his face now a picture of concern rather than happiness.

"Just the odd day, it's usually when I get to work though." She reached for his hand, bringing it towards her stomach. "Keep it there."

"You shouldn't of stayed in work then. I'd of taken the days off with you, ya know that right?" She nodded smiling.

"It didn't ever get that bad – honestly!" She whined. She loved how caring he would get, but sometimes it drove her crazy.

"So." Nick said quickly changing the subject. "Wedding before baby or after?"


End file.
